


reward for your hard work

by YOONSONGHEE



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Football, Football | Soccer, M/M, it's 1am so im not really too aware of what is happenidng now, it's kinda set in the uk, not American football
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Wonwoo leaves training to see his boyfriend.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 52





	reward for your hard work

“Good game lads!”

There was a resounding cheer across the changing rooms at the words of their football coach. Wonwoo was one of them, laughing as he threw his jacket on, waiting for Jun to finish so they could leave.

As he waited, a few of the other players came up to him congratulating him on the goals he had scored as a striker while he just took their compliments in stride trying not to let it get to his head. A few minutes later, Jun came back from talking with the coach and the two of them walked out of the changing rooms and into the crisp cool air.

“Great match,” Jun commented, putting his hands in his pockets, “if only you learnt how to pass.”

“Oh, shut up Jun,” Wonwoo said with a laugh, “I’m a striker, I’m supposed to score goals not give it to other players.”

“Sounds like somebody’s getting cocky,” Jun teased, a smile on his face, “I can’t wait to get home, it’s freezing.”

“Same but I have to go somewhere first,” Wonwoo said with a smile on his face as they walked through the gates.

“Where?”

“Well-“

“Wonwoo!”

At the sound of his name, Wonwoo looked up only to be met with an armful of his boyfriend. Chuckling, Wonwoo hugged Mingyu and kissed his cheek sweetly before linking arms with the younger. Mingyu gave him a bright infectious smile which Wonwoo happily returned with a slight laugh as well.

“Oh great,” Jun tilted his head back with a groan, “if I knew I was going to become a third wheel I would’ve walked faster.”

“I’ve only just got here Jun,” Mingyu laughed, “and you’re not a third wheel, we’re friends!”

“I know we’re friends but I think it’s unfair that I’m here lonely and without my boyfriend while you two make google eyes at each other.”

“Hey, it’s not Mingyu’s fault that Minghao hates the cold,” Wonwoo said nudging Jun, “if you’re that upset about it, go to his house.”

“I would but he would probably scream at me for being sweaty,” Jun sighed before waving at the couple, “well I’m leaving you two alone now, enjoy!”

The couple waved goodbye, watching Jun walk away from them before they continued on their way, smiling and laughing.

“So, did you win the match?”

“Yeah, of course, we did?”

“Did you score any goals?”

“Most of them.”

“Did you get anything?”

“No, this isn’t like a cup match so we don’t get a trophy or medal or anything like-“

Wonwoo was interrupted by Mingyu Pulling him into a deep kiss, the younger’s arms wrapped around his neck. When they pulled back, Mingyu brushed Wonwoo’s hair from his face with a sparkling smile.

“Well here’s your personal reward from me.”

“If this is the reward I get for a regular match, I expect a bigger one for bigger matches.”

Mingyu giggled at Wonwoo’s logic, taking a hold of the elder’s hand.

“Perhaps. It depends on how well you play.”

With Mingyu as his motivation, Wonwoo was sure that there were many more successful matches to come.


End file.
